Lelouch and Fisher Biskit's Rivalry
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to stop Fisher Biskit from putting the world's largest pet shop in Japan.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and is based on a manga. Littlest Pet Shop was done by Hasbro.

Lelouch Lamperouge was in room. He tripped and crash landed into the living room. He fell on purpose to impress C. C. Lelouch asked, "What did you think of my entrance?"

C. C. answered, "I'd give it a five out of ten."

Lelouch replied, "It deserves at least a seven."

C. C. responded, "No."

Lelouch started tap dancing around the room while saying, "I've got amazing news."

C. C. got a little excited and asked, "Are you ready to propose?"

Lelouch answered, "No." C. C. frowned. Lelouch said, "I'm getting closer to saving Japan. After I defeat Britannia it won't have to be called Area 11 ever again." Lelouch turned on the TV.

Fisher Biskit was being interviewed. He said, "I have great news."

The reporter replied, "There's been rumors that you've been planning on opening a pet shop that's even bigger than the one that you already have."

Fisher proudly said, "I'm putting a new pet shop in Area 11. It's going to be so big that half of the stores in the country will have to get shut down so there's enough room to put it up."

The reporter asked, "What's the pet shop going to be called?"

Fisher said, "Biggest Pet Shop, the only pet shop that's as big as a country."

The reporter asked, "Won't the people that run the hundreds of stores that you're having shut down lose all of their money?"

Fisher had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Too bad for them." He did an evil laugh. He realized that he was making himself look terrible on TV so he asked, "Can you edit that out?"

The reporter answered, "We're live." Fisher broke the cameras that were recording the news show.

Lelouch angrily said, "I was getting close to saving Japan, but this stupid businessman is going to ruin everything."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch said, "I need to ruin his business."

The next day Fisher arrived in the largest limo he had ever seen. He started walking to the construction crew so he could find out how close they were to getting his pet shop ready. Fisher asked, "How's your progress?"

The leader of the construction crew said, "With all due respect Mr. Biskit, you're going to have to wait quite a while for your pet shop to be ready."

Fisher grabbed the leader and angrily asked, "Why are you so-called workers working so slowly?"

The leader calmly answered, "We're working at the same pace we always work at. This is a tall order so it'll take a month."

Fisher coldly said, "If you take a month to do this I'll take away half your pay."

Lelouch walked up to Fisher and said, "I need to talk to you."

Fisher grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch answered, "I want you to stop all the pet shop stuff. You can't use half of Japan for your dumb pet shop."

Fisher said, "It's Area 11, not Japan and you have no power over what I'm allowed to. I want intrusive punks like you to stay away from me."

Lelouch tried to punch Fisher, but Fisher's security guards took Lelouch away. Lelouch shook his fist at Fisher while Fisher did an evil laugh.

Lelouch went back home. C. C. asked, "Did you mess up?"

Lelouch answered, "Kind of. Fisher's one of the greediest people that I've ever dealt with. It'll take tons of effort to defeat this grumpy old guy."

C. C. asked, "Do you have any plans?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "I do. I'm going to get my Zero costume on defeat Fisher Biskit."

The next day Zero headed towards the construction area. He looked around for Fisher Biskit.

Fisher and his butler, Francois, were checking up on the construction crew. Fisher angrily said, "They're working so slowly."

Francois replied, "I believe that the most important thing is that they're putting so much effort into this."

Fisher responded, "Whatever."

Francois said, "I thought you valued hard work."

Fisher replied, "I usually do, but this time I find hard work annoying."

Five minutes later Zero found Fisher. Fisher was on the phone with his daughters. Since he was thousands of miles away from where he lived he wanted to see how things were going. Fisher asked, "What's been happening?"

Whittany Biskit answered, "We've been like giving Blythe such a hard time."

Brittany Biskit said, "Our next prank is going to be so big that Blythe and her pets are going to lose their minds."

Fisher smiled and replied, "This is excellent news. I'm not the type of person who regularly gives their children compliments, but good job."

Whittany asked, "Can we like have a raise on our allowance?"

Brittany said, "We want to buy a bunch of crap." Fisher hung up.

Zero jumped to Fisher and said, "You need to give up."

Fisher asked, "Who are you?"

Zero heroically said, "I'm Zero."

Fisher asked, "Are you proudly proclaiming that you're nothing?"

Zero said, "You're thinking too much about the name."

Fisher replied, "Your name means nothing so there's not much to think about."

Zero punched Fisher and said, "You're going to face the wrath of a long fight if you don't surrender."

Fisher replied, "I'm going to guess it won't even last a full minute, because of your name."

Zero said, "I assure you that this fight won't be zero minutes long."

Fisher ran to a crane that was previously being used to help the construction people. Fisher got inside of it and said, "I'm going to use this crane to get you far away from my business."

Zero replied, "I'll find a way to stop you."

Fisher confidently responded, "Yeah right."

Zero looked around and saw a bulldozer. He went into it and said, "I'm going to use this bulldozer to defeat you and any evil plans that you have."

Fisher replied, "You may be Zero, but soon you'll be the number one loser." Fisher used the crane to grab the bulldozer. He used the crane to throw the bulldozer a mile away. Zero jumped out of the bulldozer before he got hurt. Zero gently landed on the ground. The bulldozer crash landed on an empty store. The bulldozer and the store got broken apart.

Zero ran back to Fisher. Zero grabbed a stick and started using it to hit Fisher. Zero said, "This should show you that I'm quite the superhero."

Fisher replied, "You're not a superhero."

Zero proudly said, "I'm the greatest superhero of all time."

Fisher replied, "You're the biggest nobody of all time." Fisher reached into his jacket and pulled out a sword. He used the sword to break Zero's stick in half.

Zero asked, "What should I do?"

Fisher replied, "Surrender to your superior."

Fisher was about to get rid of Zero, but C. C. showed up. She grabbed the sword and broke it apart. Fisher raised his eyebrows and asked, "How did you do that?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I'm awesome."

Fisher angrily replied, "I must get rid of both of you." C. C. punched Fisher to the ground. Fisher asked, "How could a woman be so strong?"

C. C. answered, "Shut up you sexist jerk."

Fisher sighed and said, "You're a lot stronger than your husband."

C. C. replied, "He's not my husband ... yet." She winked at Zero which made Zero blush.

Fisher asked, "What are you going to do?"

C. C. said, "You're in a lot of trouble for trying to attack Zero." Fisher tried to run away, but C. C. punched him and told a nearby police officer what was going on.

Zero said, "Thank you for your help."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome."

Zero held hands with C. C. and said, "After I save Japan I plan on putting a ring on your finger."

C. C. replied, "I look forward to that with all of my heart."

Meanwhile Fisher lost the right to use Area 11 for a pet shop. He started heading back home while saying, "Maybe I should turn New York into a pet shop."


End file.
